Family Ties
by MythologyBookworm
Summary: A mute with special powers, Jericho finally feels like he belongs when he joins the Teen Titans. However his peace is threatened by who his father and family is. Not to mention a certain pink-haired girl trying to break down his walls. Will Jericho finally be able to face his father and his past? Will the Titans be able to see past the family ties he shares with their worst enemy?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everybody! MythologyBookworm here. This is my third fanfic Family Ties starring Teen Titan Jericho and his relationship with his father Slade and his family. Though I didn't know who he was or his backstory when he came out in the Teen Titans cartoon, when I found out his backstory I got really upset that they hadn't focused more on him, I mean wouldn't have been a great sixth season and we would've probably have seen Robin at his absolute limit! I don't know much about his personality though so please keep a close eye on how I write him and Kole and let me know if I somehow deviate from his canon one pretty please. If any of you readers have any ideas of where you would like the story to go, let me know! I'm unfortunately the type of author who goes with the flow, so I kind of go into writing without a clue of where I want the story to go, so I'll love some ideas. I will try to post every Friday or Saturday, though as with any person there might be times when I will be unable to go online whether it is for school, technical difficulties, or just plain writer's block. Again, unfortunately I am not a very consistent person, not to mention I have school, so please bear with me if I forget to post one week. And please, no flames. If there is something you do not like, like you think there must be action and less romance, or vice-versa, or you think a character is too two-dimensional or OCC, then please let me know in a polite, constructive-criticism way, I would really appreciate it. That's all for now and I hope you all like the story!

-MythologyBookworm

P.S. I don't know much about disclaimers and all of that so just in case please read the following disclaimer:

MythologyBookworm does not own Jericho, Kole, Slade or any of the Teen Tian characters, which are all owned by DC Comics.


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

* * *

 _Italic_ : thoughts

 _ **Bold italics**_ : Jericho writing something down or signing

 **Bold underine** : Talking about another person…I'm sure you can figure out who…wink;D

* * *

 **JPOV (Jericho's Point of View)**

Laying on the windowsill as he stared at the stars, while strumming an old, familiar tune on his acoustic guitar, Jericho allowed himself to become immersed in the music as he used the solitary of his "room" to gather his thoughts and make sense of the whirlwind his life had gone through in the last 48 hours. From seeing the first outsider on his mountain in the past 6 years and being given a Titan communicator, to fighting the two strange beings he now knew to be Hive Five and Fang, and finally teaming up with Beast Boy, Mas, Pantha, and the Herald, as well as the other Titans later on, to fight the Brotherhood of Evil (BOE), he had much to think about, to say the least. After the BOE's defeat they had, had a huge party to celebrate at the Titan's West's tower. Though Jericho knew they'd had a god reason to celebrate; shivering, he remembered how close they had come to being defeated, and his own feeling of helplessness as the short techno villain, Gizmo, blindfolded him, rendering his powers mute; he had grown used to the quietness on his mountain.

So as the Titans had danced, partied, gossiped, and ate, Jericho had hid himself in the corner, self-conscious, making sure he was not noticed by anybody. Naturally shy, it did not help that he was also mute, he mused, as his fingers stilled over his guitar strings and instinctively went over his throat, then going underneath the collar of the turtleneck he had been wearing and touching the scar that he kept hidden from the world. He doubted that most, if any, of the Titans knew ASL (American Sign Language), and he had realized after 7 years of being rendered voiceless that most people found dealing with someone who couldn't communicate normally, that is, with a voice, unsettling, to say the least. So, he had made himself scarce to even the Herald, who he considered his best friend, in the hopes that he would not cause any tensions between himself and any of the Titans. And as soon as the confrontation with Dr. Light had finished he had gone to the guest room that the Titan's West had provided for him, as they had for everyone, since Robin for some reason had insisted on all the Titans staying the night, and had stayed there since.

Jericho went back to playing the familiar old tune as he continued to be lost in his thoughts. It had been almost a relief when the Titan's alarm had announced Dr. Light breaking into a warehouse. Though he had not been needed, here was a sense of satisfaction at seeing a villain look at you and go pale in the face, almost pleading to be taken to jail. Jericho grimaced as he realized how similarly **he** must feel when **he** looked at one of his victims, and it terrified him to think of himself as similar to **him** in any way. No, he wasn't like **him** , he assured himself. While **he** got the sense of satisfaction from having all the control, all the power, to have the situation go **his** way, no protests; he felt satisfaction at the fact that fighting had been avoided and no violence had been necessary. He ignored the little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like **him** tauntingly calling him "coward" and "useless". Every time he managed to avoid a fight made him less like **him** , gave him more assurance that he wouldn't follow his older brother's fate.

Sighing, he finished the song with a thrill and set his precious guitar securely next to his bed. The Titans were a family, he thought, as he flopped down on the bed. A family that had accepted him and made him feel a part of it. It would all crash down around him though, if they found out where he came from, who his family had been. So he wouldn't tell them, he decided. After all, they didn't have to know, he rationed. The Titans were all he had now, with no family to call his own.

His older brother, Grant, dead.

His older sister, Rose, missing.

His mother, Adeline, a detective who had started to skirt around her morals.

And his father, the great Deathstroke, a mercenary, and assassin.

He bent sideways and pulled out a picture, hidden in the inside of his guitar. He moved his fingers haltingly over each of the five people pictured on the photo. First, a small, 7 year-old boy with short, blonde, slightly curly hair, and bright green eyes smiling brightly at the camera. A tall 14-year old boy with brown hair, overgrown, bangs falling on his face, and brown eyes, flashing a conceited smile as he held two fingers, bunny-style behind an annoyed 11-year old girl, with long, similar, brown-hair, though streaked with white, and disconcerting green and brown eyes. An older-looking woman, early 30's, chuckling at the sight as she shook her short curly chestnut hair and her brown eyes sparkling. Lastly, Jericho focused on the man whose hand she was clasping, also in his early 30's, standing tall and proud. Though serious looking, you could see a spark of kindness in those stern bright green eyes and could see the faint signs of aging as his bright blonde hair seemed to be bleaching prematurely to white. Jericho felt a tear slip down his eyes and quickly brushed it away. He gently put the picture back inside his guitar and laid down on his side, on the bed. Taking a deep breathe, he focused on the future and even out his breathing. At least **he's** most likely gone and won't be able to come in to his lie again, he thought, feeling slightly guilty at the thought as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. After all, tough he may have been the best, in **his** line of work, and early death was all but guaranteed.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! MythologyBookworm here with my third fanfic_ _starring Teen Titan Jericho and his relationship with his father Slade and his family. Though I didn't know who he was or his backstory when he came out in the Teen Titans cartoon, when I found out his backstory I got really upset that they hadn't focused more on him, I mean wouldn't have been a great sixth season and we would've probably have seen Robin at his absolute limit! I don't know much about his personality though so please keep a close eye on how I write him and Kole and let me know if I somehow deviate from his canon one pretty please! With that said all my readers please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also for those of you tunining into my fanfics for the first time, please read my other two fanfics,_ _A World of Darkness, a Heart of Light_ _, a Batman/Wonderwoman Justice League fanfic, and_ _Lying With the Enemy_ _, a Red Arrow/Cheshire Young Justice verse fanfic. This is Mthology Bookworm signing out and reminding my fellow otakus to please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ja ne!_


	3. Morning Surprises and Beginnings

**Morning Surprises and Beginnings**

* * *

 _Italic_ : thoughts

 _ **Bold italics**_ : Jericho writing something down or signing

* * *

 **JPOV**

A knife.

Terror.

Pain.

DADDY!

MOMMY!

GRANT!

GONE! GONE!

Darkness.

A dirty matted face, oily hair, cruel smile, evil beady eyes.

"Sorry kid, it's not personal…"

"ATTENTION ALL TITANS!" Robin's sounded through the speakers connected throughout all the rooms in the Tower. Jericho's eyes snapped open at the announcement, as he sat up, breathing heavily, and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his face.

"Please change and come to the communication rom and area in the next ten minutes. And yes, Beast Boy, 10 minutes means 10 minutes, no an hour, not 30 minutes, not even 15 minutes. 10 minutes! That's all."

Jericho shook his head and mentally thanked Robin. He hadn't had nightmares in year. Why were they coming back now? Was it an omen of some kind? No, that's sill. Rosie was the one with precognition, no him. He just needed to get back to his mountain that was all. Hopefully this meeting that Robin had called would explain why Robin had insisted all Titans and Honorary Titans to stay the night, something he would rarely do, and Jericho would be on his way back to Tibet by early afternoon.

Rising from the bed, he quickly took care of his needs in the restroom and put o it from then his traditional purple tunic and gold pants, strapping on his boots securely. After making sure that his throat was properly covered, he was his fingers quickly though his hair, taking a quick look in the mirror and nodding approvingly. He started walking out the door when, hesitantly, he stopped and backed up. He slowly picked up his guitar and slug it on his back and, most importantly, opened his guitar case he had left under the bed. Taking the bow staff taped to the inside cover, he hid it in the inside of his boot, thinking how ironic it was that despite how completely different he and Robin were, they were connected by the weapons they preferred to use. Well Jericho preferred to avoid weapons and fighting over all, or at least as much as possible, he wasn't that naïve, he had a feeling that despite his concerns of being found out, he would be needing a weapon later on.

Not that he was going to tell or use his weapon if he could help it. Though he might not really know the Boy Wonder, he had heard enough about him at the celebration last night to understand that he did not take competition lightly. Knowing he didn't have that much time left he hurried out the room as the door opened automatically and took a step outside when suddenly, he was knocked to the by a figure he hazily made out with pink bubblegum hair and, were those antennas? Jericho unsteadily pushed himself back up as an unknown voice exclaimed, babbling, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

 **KPOV (Kole's Point of View)**

Kole rushed through the hallways, groaning at how many there were, as she got lost for the third time. She had gotten up early, her internal clock still on northern Artic time, besides the fact that she had not been able to sleep that much during the night. Since she had met Gnaark they had never really been separated, and it had been strange for her to spend the night by herself, since Gnaark had left the n the daylight before to keep an eye out on the Artic and because he was still or not that comfortable with all the technology lying around. Well, Kole couldn't exactly fault him for that, she herself was amazed how technology had advanced these past few years she had been hiding in the artic, and she wasn't a caveman!

But now she was almost late, how that happened, she still couldn't understand, so she sprinted through the irritating hallway, not wanting to be late. Giving a cry of joy as she finally found the right hallway, she ran as fast as she could, until suddenly she saw an unexpected door opening and, before she could stop her momentum, she crashed into the figure that was emerging from it, knocking him or her to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding even to her more rushed and quicker than usual. Though she hadn't gone crystal, as she liked to call it, her normal skin was still tougher than a normal human being and she was worried she had hurt the person as he, she thought it was a he, unsteadily pushed himself up.

"I was just…I woke up and then these stupid hallways, there's so many of them, so I got lost, like three times, and then I finally found the right hallway, so I was like Yeah! So I was so happy that I just ran and I didn't see you and…" Kole rambled, as she usually did when she got nervous. I mean, seriously, how embarrassing was this?! As the person stood up and dusted off his pants, Kole's voice trailed off as she couldn't help but stare at the Adonis in front of her. And was by no means exaggerating. The brightest green eyes she had ever seen looked back at her, as if he could see into her soul, shining with amusement, but also with a hint of sadness in them, as if he had seen and knew things that ordinary mortals didn't. She took in the tussled, slightly curly, blonde bed-hair, that though obviously hand-combed, looked good on his lean and slightly thin, but muscular form, if the way his arms looked in his uniform told the truth. He was by no means short though he wasn't really tall either, a head taller than Kole herself, but to Kole, but he had this calm, serene air about him that automatically out Kole at ease as the nervousness and embarrassments she had felt left her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, and her voice, she said, in a slower voice, "Anyways, I'm really sorry. I'm Kole," as she introduced herself. He smiled and shook her hand, but after a few seconds, curious to know who he was and taken aback at why he hadn't introduced himself yet, she decided to take the initiative and asked, "Who are you?"

The Adonis raised a brow and did a few gestures with his hand. Realizing he was using ASL (American Sign Language), Kole, embarrassed, stuttered, Um, I'm sorry, I don't know…" Noddig his head understandingly, he took out a notebook and pen from an inside pocket in his tunic and wrote something on it.

 **I'm Jericho, and before you ask, no I am not deaf.**

Recalling the battle from the night before, she briefly remembered seeing him in the midst o battle and exclaimed, "You're the one that can take over people's bodies, right?"

He nodded his head and scribbled some more some more in the notebook.

 **I don't mean to be rude, but we should probably get going to the meeting. We're going to be late and this rate and I don't want to know what Robin will make us do if we are**

Kole slapped her forehead and cried, "Shoot, I'm such a ditz, I forgot!" Grabbing the Adonis, Jericho's, arm, she pulled him along with her as she started to, once again, run through the hall, praying she'd, no they'd, make it in time.

* * *

 _Hey, MythologyBookworm here! Wow, I'm glad this chapter is longer than the last one. I'm sorry for those who see my chapters as too short, I know that I prefer chapters that are more than 1K each one, which is roughly around how each of my chapters have been so far, but unfortunately I'm not really a fast or good typer and I don't have that much time to type up what I write. I originally write on paper, which I prefer.) I'd like to thank_ _ **DG and Reed**_ _and_ _ **Kman1800**_ _for their review. To_ _ **The Bride of Constant Vigil**_ _, thank you for your review and of course you can help me anytime, letting me know if I'm deviating from canon character personalities, giving suggestions to what direction you think the story should go or events you want to occur, and of course, giving any additional information on a character in general, such as what_ _ **Anon/Guest Reviewer**_ _, did. Speaking to_ _ **Anon**_ _, thank you thank you thank you! for the additional imformation and I absolutely loved it and am 99.999% sure I am going to be using some of it in the story. If any of you have any information that you would love to share I would be happy to hear it, I am always interested in learning more about the backstory of these DC Characters and Marvel character, yes I know, I can't choose a side, and in people's opinion of them. Speakin of which, Like Jericho, I do not know much about Kole, but I read that she is supposed to be a talkative, energetic, and social person to counteract Jericho, sort of like Beast Boy and Raven, so I wrote her as such. Hope I did her right! Thank you all so much for continuing my story and please keep the review coming! This is MythologyBookworm, signing off._


End file.
